


The Bet

by carryokee



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryokee/pseuds/carryokee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will loses a bet and Sonny makes sure he pays up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of random happiness in these troubling times. :)

“Today’s the day,” Sonny says, smiling sweetly.

Will looks over at him across the pillows, his face half-buried. “Sonny, come on. You’re not seriously gonna hold me to that, are you? I was sleep-deprived and severely over-caffeinated when we made that bet.” His hair is mussed on one side and there’s a sleep crease on his cheek that’s slowly fading.

“A bet is a bet, Will,” Sonny says, propping his head on his hand. “Besides, we shook on it, remember? A handshake is a sacred bond, my friend, which cannot be easily broken. It’s how the Romans sealed all their deals, you know, which makes the handshake the foundation of modern civilization. Without it, the world as we know it would dissolve into anarchy.”

Will just stares at him, eyebrows – well, the one he can see, at least – raised. Of all of Will’s expressions, it’s one of Sonny’s favorites.

“The Romans, huh?” Will says. “You realize their empire crumbled.”

“And why do you think that happened?” Sonny asks him, trying not to smile.

Will’s expression morphs into a smirk. “Don’t tell me,” he says. “Because they failed to live up to the sacred bond of the handshake?”

“Well, no,” Sonny says. “Because Constantine split the empire in two, thereby leaving the western half weak and vulnerable to attacks and eventual conquest by the Huns and Vandals. The eastern half lived on for another thousand years as the Byzantine Empire until the Ottomans finally conquered it in 1453.” He smiles. “But I’m sure there were a few insincere handshakes here and there that helped pave the way to its ultimate demise. Those Romans weren’t the most honorable bunch.”

Will props his own head up, eye level with Sonny. “That’s it,” he says. “I’m turning on the parental controls and blocking the History Channel.”

Sonny smirks. “What else am I supposed to do when I’m wide awake and you’re over there snoring?”

Will frowns so endearingly, Sonny wants to kiss him. “I don’t snore.”

Sonny gives Will his I-hate-to-break-it-to-you-but-it’s-true look. “You sound like a baby bulldog.”

Will shoves him and Sonny falls onto his back, laughing. “I’m also blocking Animal Planet,” Will says.

Sonny smiles up at him. “You realize, don’t you, that I know how to turn off the parental controls.”

Will smiles back, a thread of something darker bleeding into his eyes. He leans in closer, hand pressed flat against Sonny’s chest, his breath warm on Sonny’s lips. “Well, then I’ll make you swear never to watch those two channels. We’ll shake on it. Then you’ll have to honor it.”

Sonny raises his eyebrows. “My dad’s a lawyer. He can find a loophole.”

Will makes a face. “Big deal. My former stepfather is also a lawyer. And my current stepfather is a cop. That’s two-to-one.”

Sonny kicks the covers off and rolls closer to Will, who sinks to the bed to meet him. The hand that was flat against his chest is now snaking behind him, fingertips trailing over the skin of his lower back. “Well, my uncle Vic knows a guy who knows a guy,” he says, resting his hand on Will’s hip. The skin beneath his fingers is soft and still sleep-warm.

Will slips his leg through Sonny’s and pulls him closer, their bellies touching. “My grandmother is married to Stefano DiMera.”

Sonny runs the palm of his hand slowly over Will’s skin from hip to thigh and back again, over and over, watching Will’s eyes fall shut. “My coffee house is half-owned by Chad DiMera,” he says, studying Will’s face.

Will opens his eyes and smiles a little. “Who used to date my cousin.” There’s a flush forming beneath Will’s skin; Sonny can feel it under his hand. 

“Who’s also my cousin,” he says, mirroring Will’s expression.

Will’s pupils are slightly dilated, but his eyes still sparkle. “My other grandmother is a psychiatrist,” he says pointedly.

Sonny laughs. “Good thing, because I think we both might need one after this conversation.”

Will leans in, his lips barely touching Sonny’s. “You started it,” he says softly.

“I regret that now,” Sonny says. “Deeply.” He presses in, Will’s lips parting easily, letting him in. Will’s hand finds his hair and a soft sound escapes Sonny’s throat at the feel of it. He’s not sure he could ever admit it out loud, but he loves it, Will’s fingers in his hair, the smooth slide of them against the back of his head. He always has. Other guys have done the same thing, of course, but never with the same reverence, the same excitement, like a trail of sparks along his skin. Only Will has ever made him feel like that.

Touching Will’s face, he traces the curve of Will’s cheek with the pad of his thumb and pulls away. Meeting Will’s eyes, he whispers, “I love you.”

Will holds his gaze for a long moment, just breathing, lips wet from their kiss, fingers still toying absently with Sonny’s hair. “Before I met you, I was lost,” he whispers. “But now I’m finally home.”

Sonny’s throat tightens at the words. He never thought he could need someone so much, could look at someone else and see a part of himself. But Will is that someone, for him. And it scares him and thrills him and makes him breathless.

He doesn’t know what to say. So he doesn’t say anything at all, just lets his hands and his body speak for him. 

+++

“Don’t forget the rims,” Sonny says over the top of his book, ensconced in a cozy nest of blankets, a pile of pillows supporting his back. “You’ll have to use a toothbrush to get all the gunk out of the small spaces. And don’t forget to open the hood and clean out all the leaves and stuff. Don’t think I won’t be checking.” He looks back down at his book, trying hard to squelch his smile.

He can feel Will glaring at him from the end of the bed. “Anything else?” Will asks, his voice dripping with forced sweetness. By the sounds of it, his post-sex good cheer is quickly draining away.

Sonny lifts his empty mug from the side table, wiggling it a little. “More coffee,” he says, purposely not looking at Will. He knows he’s pushing his luck, but he can’t help it. After spending six days a week being the wait _er_ , it’s nice to be the wait _ee_ now and then. And after all, a bet is a bet.

Will snatches the mug out of Sonny’s hand and walks it to the kitchen. Sonny watches him pour the coffee, then spoon in two scoops of sugar, exactly the way Sonny likes it. At least Will’s not annoyed enough to spit in it, he thinks, looking back down at his book when Will turns around.

Setting the mug on the side table within easy reach, Will just stands there. Sonny concentrates on his book, reading and rereading the same sentence over and over.

“I’m going now,” Will finally says.

“Okay.”

“It’s 45 degrees outside.”

“Wear a sweater.” Sonny looks up. “Oh, good. You are.” He smiles.

Will narrows his eyes. “If I get frostbite, I’m blaming you.”

Sonny shrugs. “I’m willing to take that risk.”

“I could be disfigured, Sonny. Something might fall off.” Will’s still pouting, but there’s a smile under there somewhere. Sonny just has to find it.

He gives Will a long, slow once-over, pretending to mull it over. “As long as it’s just a finger or toe,” he finally says, “I can live with it.”

And yup, there it is. Will’s smile. He knew it was there. It breaks across Will’s face like dawn. “That’s the last bet I’m ever making with you.”

Sonny grins. “Wanna bet?”

Will opens his mouth to speak, then clamps it shut, pushing out a breath. “You suck,” he says, the remnants of his smile still clinging to his lips.

Sonny shouldn’t say it, but he can’t resist. “I’ve never heard you complain.”

Will instantly turns red, turning his face away even as his cheek lifts in another smile. “I…um…” He shakes his head, pointing towards the door. “I’m going. Outside. Um, now.”

He’s closing the door behind him, Sonny’s car keys in his hand, when Sonny calls out after him, “And don’t change my presets!”

+++

Five minutes later, his cell phone rings. Smiling at the caller ID, he answers.

“You bastard.”

Sonny starts laughing.

“What did you do?”

Thinking of the distributor cap currently nestled in the side table drawer right under the coffee Will so grudgingly brought him, Sonny says, “Prevented you from cheating. Which I knew you would try to do. Because you’re a giant wuss.”

“I’ll get you back for this, Sonny. Count on it.” Will hangs up.

Oh, yeah, Sonny thinks, chuckling down at his phone, the words CALL LOST flashing on the screen. His presets are so getting changed.

The End


End file.
